Zaginiony świat/02
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: II. „Sprobuj szczęścia z profesorem“. Lubiłem zawsze pana Mac Ardle, szorstkiego redaktora, starego, z wypukłemi plecami i czerwoną twarzą; a pochlebiałem sobie, że i on mnie lubi. Rozumie się, że główną figurą w piśmie był Beaumont — wydawca, ale ten przebywał na niedostępnych, Olimpijskich wyżynach, z których nie dostrzegał drobniejszych wydarzeń, po za przesileniem gabinetowem i międzynarodowemi zawikłaniami. Widywaliśmy czasem jego majestat, gdy przesuwał się do wyłącznego swego przybytku zapatrzony w dal, duchem obecny na Bałkanach, lub nad zatoką Perską. Majestat ten przebywał po nad nami i po za nami. Ale pierwszym jego pomocnikiem był pan Mac Ardle i my znaliśmy tylko jego. Staruszek kiwnął mi głową na powitanie i podniósł okulary, nasuwając je wysoko na łyse czoło. — Z tego co słyszę, panie Malone, wnoszę, że idzie panu niezgorzej — powiedział miłym, szkockim akcentem. Podziękowałem. — Wybuch w kopalni udał się doskonale. Pożar w Southwark również. Masz pan żyłkę opisową. Dlaczego chciałeś się ze mną widzieć? — Chcę poprosić o łaskę. Zaniepokoił się a jego wzrok zaczął unikać moich oczu. — Co! co! O co idzie? — Czy pan nie mógłby mnie wyprawie z jakąś misyą dla dziennika? Postarałbym się spełnić ją jak najlepiej i dać dobry opis... — O jakiego rodzaju misyi myślałeś pan? — O takiej, w której są przygody i niebezpieczeństwa. Będę się starał sprawić dobrze. Im trudniejsze będzie zadanie, tem lepiej. — Pilno panu, jak widzę, pozbyć się życia? — Nie! Pilno mi spełnić czyny, któreby usprawiedliwiły moje prawo do życia. — Boże mój! Panie Malone, to wielka, wielka przesada! Sądzę, że minęły już czasy odpowiednie do tego rodzaju przedsięwzięć. Koszta, jakie pociąga za sobą taka „specyalna misya“ dla dziennika, nie odpowiadają zwykle otrzymanym wynikom. A w każdym razie, niezbędnym warunkiem jest, ażeby taka wyprawa odbyła się pod przewodnictwem człowieka doświadczonego, którego nazwisko znane, usprawiedliwiłoby wyprawę. Wielkie, puste przestrzenie na mapach, prędko się zapełniają i nie ma tam już miejsca na romantyczne przygody. Ale... zaczekaj pan! — dodał nagle, uśmiechając się. — Te puste przestrzenie na mapach nasuwają mi myśl... Gdyby tak szło o zdemaskowanie oszustwa, nowożytnego kłamcy w rodzaju Münchhansena, o okrycie go śmiesznością? Dowieść, że jest kłamcą? Człowieku! To by było wdzięczne zadanie! Cóż ty na to? — Wszędzie... wszystko, co pan rozkaże! Mniejsza o szczegóły... Pan Mac Ardle zatonął w myślach. — Zastanawiam się, czy zdołałbyś trafić do ładu, o tyle przynajmniej, żeby doprowadzić do rozmowy z tym człowiekiem? — wyrzekł po długim namyśle. — Zdaje się, że masz specyalny dar do zawiązywania stosunków z ludźmi. Coś sympatycznego jak przypuszczam: siłę magnetyczną, czy żywotność młodzieńczą, czy coś podobnego... Ja sam odczuwam to na sobie. — Pan jest bardzo dla mnie dobry! — No! Więc czemubyś nie miał spróbować szczęścia z profesorem Challengerem, z Enmore Parku? Drgnąłem z zadziwienia i zawołałem: — Challenger? Profesor Challenger, słynny zoolog! Ten, co to rozbił głowę Blundellowi z „Telegrafu“? Wydawca uśmiechnął się posępnie. — Pamiętasz to? Ale przecie sam mówiłeś, że szukasz przygód. — Wszystko zależy od tego, jakich — odrzekłem. — Właśnie. Przypuszczam, że on niezawsze bywa tak gwałtowny, jak wtedy. Myślę, że Blundell trafił na złą chwilę, a może wziął się do niego w sposób nieodpowiedni... Może ty będziesz miał więcej szczęścia, albo więcej taktu. A jest tam właśnie coś w tym rodzaju, jak sobie życzysz i „Gazeta“ mogłaby wziąć ten interes w swoje ręce... — Nic rzeczywiście nie wiem o profesorze — powiedziałem po namyśle. — Zapamiętałem tylko jego nazwisko, z procesu o pobicie Blundella. — Mogę ci dać pewne wskazówki, panie Malone. Bo od niejakiego czasu, mam już profesora na oku... Wyjął z szuflady papiery dodał: — Tu jest streszczenie jego działalności. Powiem ci krótko: „Challenger, Jerzy Edward. Urodzony w Largs r. 1863. Studja odbywał w akademii w Largs i w uniwersytecie Edymburskim. W r. 1892, został asystentem w British Museum. W r. 1893 asystentem kustoszem w oddziale antropologii porównawczej. W tym samym roku podał się do dymisyi, po wymianie cierpkich listów. Otrzymał złoty medal na konkursie Craystona za studya w zakresie zoologii. Członek towarzystw zagranicznych. No, cała lista drobnym drukiem: Belgijskiego, amerykańskiego, tow. naukowego w La Plata i t. d. Były prezes towarzystwa Paleontologicznego i sekcyi H, w Brytańskim związku i tak dalej i dalej! Prace: Badania nad czaszkami kałmuków, studia nad rozwojem kości pacierzowej. Współpracownik rozmaitych wydawnictw; wykazanie fałszywych podstaw Weissmanizmu, odczyt, który wywołał gorące dysputy na zjeździe zoologów w Wiedniu. Drobiazgi: Wędrówki, Zwiedzanie Alp. Adres: Enmore Park, Kensington—W.“ — Weź to sobie. Nic więcej na dziś nie mam dla ciebie. Schowałem do kieszeni notatkę. — Jeszcze chwilę, panie redaktorze — zacząłem, zobaczywszy przed sobą już nie rumianą twarz, lecz blado różową, łysą czaszkę. — Niezupełnie jeszcze rozumiem, w jakim celu mam mieć wywiad z tym panem? Cóż on zdziałał dotąd? Czerwona twarz znowu przedemną błysnęła. — Pojechał do Południowej Ameryki na samotną wyprawę, przed dwoma laty. Wrócił zeszłego roku. Bez żadnej wątpliwości był w Południowej Ameryce, ale wzbrania się powiedzieć dokładnie, w którem miejscu. Opowiadał swoje przygody w sposób niejasny; ktoś mu zarzucił fałsz, a on zamknął się jak ostryga. Coś tam się zdarzyło chyba niezwykłego, albo ten człowiek jest kłamcą jakiego świat nie widział, i to może najprawdopodobniejsze przypuszczenie. Przywiózł jakieś zniszczone fotografie. Zrobił się tak drażliwy, że rzuca się na każdego, kto mu zadaje pytania, a reporterów spycha ze schodów. Mojem zdaniem jest to rodzaj megalomana, zbrodniczego maniaka z upodobaniami naukowemi. Oto twój człowiek, panie Malone. Leć teraz do niego i zobacz sam, co się da z nim zrobić. Jesteś już w tym wieku, że możesz sam sobą się opiekować. Zresztą, nietykalność twojej osoby poręcza prawo o odszkodowaniu ludzi, pełniących zawodowe czynności, jak ci wiadomo... Czerwone oblicze z wyszczerzonemi w uśmiechu zębami znikło i zamieniło się w blado różowy owal czaszki, okolonej szarawym puchem. Posłuchanie się skończyło. Poszedłem w stronę klubu, ale przystanąłem w drodze i oparłszy się na balustradzie tarasu Adelphi, wpatrywałem się długo z zadumą, w ciemne, ociężałe wody rzeki. Najlepiej i najtrzeźwiej myślę zawsze na otwartem powietrzu. Wyjąłem spis dokonanych przez profesora Challengera czynów i jego dzieł, i odczytałem go pod elektryczną latarnią. I nagle zstąpiło na mnie natchnienie! Jako dziennikarz, mogłem być pewny, że nie dostanę się przed oblicze niebezpiecznego profesora. Ale te walki wymieniane dwukrotnie w jego biografii dowodziły, że jest fanatykiem nauki. Czy nie miał w tym kierunku słabego punktu, w który możnaby go ugodzić? Sprobuję. Wszedłem do klubu. Było już po jedenastej i w obszernym pokoju pełno ludzi, choć jeszcze się nie zaczął największy napływ. Zobaczyłem siedzącego w fotelu, przy kominku, wysokiego, chudego, kościstego człowieka. Obrócił się do mnie, gdy się przysunęłem z krzesłem. Oto człowiek, którego bym wybrał z pośród wszystkich, Henryk Tarp, z redakcyi „Przyrody“; chudy, a zasuszony, jakby skórzany człowiek, pełen dobroci i ludzkości dla tych, którzy go dobrze znali. Zagadnąłem bez żadnych wstępów: — Co wiecie o profesorze Challengerze? — O Challengerze? Zmarszczył brwi z wyrazem uroczystej nagany i powtórzył: — Challenger? Człowiek, który przywiózł jakąś bajeczną historyę z Południowej Ameryki? — Jakąż to historyę? — Ot, bajdy poprostu, o jakichś dziwnych zwierzętach, które tam odkrył. Zdaje mi się, że cofnął potem swoje twierdzenie. Co więcej, nawet wyparł się wszystkiego. Zwołał posiedzenie do Reutera, ale tam podniosło się takie wycie, że zrozumiał, iż nic nie poradzi. Kompromitująca sprawa. Paru ludzi chciało go brać na seryo, ale i tych odstręczył. — Czem? — Swoją nieznośną szorstkością i niemożliwem postępowaniem. Naprzykład tego biednego staruszka, Wadleya, z Instytutu Zoologicznego: Wadley napisał do niego list tej treści: „Prezes Zoologicznego Instytutu, przesyła pozdrowienie profesorowi Challengerowi i uważać będzie za zaszczyt, jeżeli profesor raczy przybyć na najbliższe posiedzenie członków tegoż instytutu“. Otrzymał odpowiedź niemożliwą do powtórzenia. — Co wy mówicie? — Odpowiedź ta w mocno złagodzonej formie, tak brzmi: „Profesor Challenger przesyła pozdrowienie prezesowi Zoologicznego Instytutu, i uważać będzie za specyalną łaskę, jeżeli prezesa, razem z jego zaproszeniem, dyabli wezmą!“ — Wielki Boże! — Tak, słyszałem to od samego Wadleya. Pamiętam jak się uskarżał żałośnie na zebraniu, zaczynając swą mowę od tego: „W ciągu pięćdziesięciu lat utrzymywanych z uczonymi stosunków“ i t. d. Staruszek był po prostu zgnębiony. — Cóż więcej jeszcze o Challengerze? — Wiesz, że ja jestem bakteryolog. Żyję w mikroskopie i niewiele zwracam uwagi na objawy, które mogę dojrzeć gołem okiem. Jestem strażnikiem granicznym, na samej granicy królestwa „Poznawalnego“ i czuję się zupełnie wykolejony, ilekroć wyjdę z pracowni i zetknę się z wami, wielkiemi, szorstkiemi, ociężałemi stworzeniami. Jestem zbyt oderwany od świata, by powtarzać plotki, a jednak, uczonych rozpraw nasłuchałem się dużo o Challengerze, bo to jeden z tych ludzi, których nie można pominąć milczeniem. Mądry jest bez zaprzeczenia, istna baterya naładowana siłą i żywotnością, kłótliwy i maniak, bez żadnych skrupułów. Dobił się temi fotografiami z południowej Ameryki. — Mówicie, że jest maniak. Jakąż ma specyalnie manię? — Ma ich tysiąc, a najnowsza odnosi się do Weissmana i ewolucyi. Miał straszną awanturę w Wiedniu z tego powodu, jak słyszałem. — Czy możecie mi opowiedzieć szczegóły? — Nie w tej chwili, ale mamy tu tłomaczony protokół posiedzenia. Złożyliśmy go w redakcyjnem biurze; może zechcesz tam pójść? — Właśnie tego mi potrzeba. Mam mieć wywiad u tego człowieka, i szukam jakiejś nici przewodniej do niego. Dziękuję wam bardzo za wskazówki. Chodźmy zaraz, jeśli nie jest zapóźno. W pół godziny potem, siedziałem w biurze redakcyi nad ogromną księgą rozłożoną na artykule: „Weismann versus Darvin“ z nagłówkiem „Ożywione protesty w Wiedniu. Burzliwe zajście“. Naukowa strona mego wychowania była nieco zaniedbana, nie mogłem więc podążyć za całą argumentacyą rozpraw, ale to łatwo było zrozumieć, że angielski profesor ujął przedmiot w sposób mocno zaczepny i że do głębi oburzył naszych kolegów ze stałego lądu. „Protesty“, „Szmery niechętne“ i „Ogólne odwołanie się do prezydującego“, oto na co padły moje oczy odrazu. Większa część artykułu mogłaby z ważną dla mego umysłu korzyścią być napisana nawet po chińsku. — Chciałbym to otrzymać przełożone na angielski język — powiedziałem żałośnie do mego towarzysza. — Przecież to jest przetłomaczone... — Więc może lepiej próbować szczęścia z oryginałem? — Tak, istotnie... trochę to niezrozumiałe dla laika ... Gdybym mógł wyłowić choć jedno zdanie, coś namacalnego, co by miało jakąś określoną formę ludzkiej myśli, miałbym już podstawę do dalszego działania... Ach, mam już! Zdaje mi się, że zaczynam coś niecoś rozumieć... Przepiszę to sobie... To mi posłuży za ogniwo do połączenia się z profesorem. — Czy mogę służyć ci czem więcej jeszcze? — Właśnie, chciałbym napisać do profesora. Gdybym mógł ukuć list tutaj i podać pański adres, toby już wytworzyło pewien nastrój... — Niezawodnie! bo ten człowiek wpadnie, narobi nam awantur i pogruchoce meble... — Nie! nie! Przeczytacie sami list; nie będzie w nim nic drażniącego, zapewniam! — Siadaj przy mojem biurku. Masz tu papier. Ale wolałbym przeczytać list przed wysłaniem. Użyłem sporo trudu, lecz tuszę sobie, że mi się udało. Przeczytałem mój utwór głośno bakteryologowi, nie mogąc utaić słusznej dumy. „Szanowny panie profesorze! Jako skromny badacz przyrody, interesowałem się zawsze żywo pańskiemi spostrzeżeniami nad sprzecznością zasad Darwina a Weissmana. Niedawno miałem sposobność odświeżyć moje wrażenia, przeczytawszy... — Och! ty!... bezczelny kłamco!... przerwał mi Henryk Tarp. „...Przeczytawszy pański znakomity odczyt w Wiedniu; zdaje mi się, że jego jasne i przekonywające twierdzenia stanowią ostatnie słowo w tym przedmiocie. Lecz jest tam jedno zdanie a mianowicie: „Protestuję najgoręcej, przeciw nieznośnemu i całkowicie dogmatycznemu twierdzeniu, że każdy osobno id, stanowi mikrokosm, posiadający historyczną budowę, wykształconą stopniowo pracą licznych pokoleń.“. Czyby pan nie zgodził się, na podstawie najnowszych badań, złagodzić to swoje twierdzenie? Czy pan nie uważa, że jest ono zbyt stanowcze? Chciałbym prosić pana o łaskę udzielenia mi chwilki rozmowy, gdyż zajmuje mnie żywo ten przedmiot i mam pewne wątpliwości, które mogę wyjawić tylko w ustnej rozmowie. Rachując na łaskawe zezwolenie, będę miał zaszczyt przedstawić się panu pojutrze, w środę, o jedenastej przed południem. Załączając zapewnienie wysokiego poważania, pozostaje uniżonym sługą Edward D. Malone.“ — No i cóż? — spytałem tryumfująco. — Jeśli twoje sumienie to strawi... — Dotąd nigdy mnie jeszcze nie zawiodło. — Ale co zamierzasz uczynić? — Dostać się do niego. Gdy raz wejdę do jego pokoju, może znajdę dalszą drogę. Może go nawet doprowadzę do całkowitego uniesienia. Jeśli jest prawdziwy sportsmen, to go moje zajście pogłaszcze... — Pogłaszcze? Licz na to! Prawdopodobniejsze jest to, że on ciebie „pogłaszcze“! Radzę ci ubrać się w stalową misiurkę, albo w amerykański kostyum do piłki nożnej... A teraz żegnam. We środę rano przyjdzie odpowiedź dla ciebie, jeżeli wogóle profesor raczy ci odpisać. To człowiek gwałtowny, niebezpieczny, kłótliwy, znienawidzony przez każdego, kto miał z nim do czynienia; przedmiot drwin studentów, o ile się odważą na poufałość. Może lepiej byłoby dla ciebie nie słyszeć nigdy o tym osobniku.